1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) and, in particular, to a backlight control method for a high dynamic range LCD.
2. Related Art
Conventional high dynamic range display technology involves one light source, two modulators, and an optical structure between them and is used to control the backlight brightness in different regions of the display. By controlling the backlight brightness in each region, the high dynamic range display technology can increase the dynamic range or contrast of the display. However, because the backlight brightness is reduced, the image distortion occurs with the increasing contrast. Currently, there are two methods for determining the backlight brightness in each region. The first is to determine the backlight brightness according to the average gray level of all pixels in a region. The second is to take the square root of the average gray level computed in the first method to enhance the backlight brightness. Nevertheless, the image obtained using these conventional backlight control methods still has image distortion in the detailed parts.